Earth to Mosskit
by Dark Zelda 14
Summary: A car crash changes Jasmine's life forever! What would happen if Mosskit survived? What would happen if a twoleg and a warrior cat switched lives? How would you feel if you mysteriously woke up in a warrior cat? What would you do? What would happen if you couldn't get back to your own body, that somebody else is inside to wreck your whole way of life? How would you get back?
1. Chapter 1

The car spun in circles and Jasmine screamed for help, the car smashed into a huge fence then everything went black.

Jasmine's eyes flung open, she saw nothing but a dim white glow coming from above, she was freezing,

"Mum?" Her voice came out in a squeak and she put her hand over her mouth, but it wasn't the usual feeling, it was a soft fluffy feeling, Jasmine looked up, and saw a dark outline of a cat, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a silvery blue she-cat, looming over her, it's blue eyes glinted in the pale light,

"I knew you would make it Mosskit!" the strange cat said.

Jasmine tipped her head to one side _who's Mosskit? _

A little silver kitten looked at her with round blue eyes,

"I am so glad you made it!" the kitten squeaked, the silver she-cat picked Jasmine up first,

"Come on; let's take you to your father."

Suddenly Jasmine knew what was going on, she had somehow transformed into this cat called Mosskit and she was somewhere far away from her real body. _I might as well tag along and learn what's happening here before anyone gets to suspicious _she thought,

"Bluestar you came." Another voice said, this time it was a brown tom, _is that the she-cat's name? Bluestar? How dramatic!_

"Of coarse Oakheart, they need you and I need you more than ever, please take care of our kits!" Bluestar begged,

"Why would I say no to our kits?" Oakheart mewed, "Go and get the other kits for me so they don't die out here in the cold."

Without responding, Bluestar padded over to the hole that they were just in. Oakheart grabbed Mosskit by the scruff, after a few heartbeats Bluestar came back with the other kits and gave them to Oakheart, he turned around and walked away,

"Mamma!"

"Mamma!" the kits squealed, but Mosskit stayed quiet, she was cold and weak. Reeds tugged at her fur and the ground was mushy and squelched underneath Oakheart's paws, Mosskit closed her eyes and hoped she would open her eyes back in her normal human body, but when she opened them, the land around her was the same, more and more reeds scraped her pelt as they passed through a large wall of them.

"Mosskit, Stonekit, Mistykit, are you ok?" Oakheart whispered, just before they left the clump of reeds.

A grey tom kitten with a broad face nodded, his eyes determined, the other kit, the one with a silver pelt and blue eyes shook her head and whined,

"I want to go to mamma!"

"Mamma isn't here, we're going to be with dad for a while, but we'll see mamma again. Am I right?" the grey tom mewed bravely

"Y-y-yes Stonekit." Oakheart said, gravely. He padded through the tunnel and a dim, silver glow entered a clearing, and cats gathered around a huge rock,

"This is RiverClan." Oakheart mewed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! This is RiverClan!?" Mosskit (Jasmine) squeaked,

"Yes, wonderful place isn't it?" Oakheart mewed; a few RiverClan warriors stared at him, their expressions changed from happiness to curiosity,

"Oakheart?! Where have you been!?" boomed a loud voice,

"I am sorry Crookedstar! I have been out,"

"Doing what?" the big muscular orange tabby mewed suspiciously,

"I was going for a bit… of… um… a walk! I went to get some fresh air… and… I found these kits on the border; I thought that we could care for them, since they were so helpless." Oakheart meowed,

Crookedstar narrowed his eyes, "Hmmm, let me think…"

"We CAN'T turn away from kits!" A silver tabby she-cat insisted, "And that would mean more warriors for the clan!"

"Good point Silverstream, but we don't have any queens to nurse them," Crookedstar dropped his head in thought,

"I'll nurse them!" A grey she-cat mewed strongly, Crookedstar looked down at her, hope glittered his eyes, and eventually he nodded his approval,

"If it is your will, Greypool, then you may take care of the kits." Crookedstar glanced at the kits, and then to Greypool.

Greypool hurried down to Mosskit, Stonekit and Mistykit,

"What are their names? If you know them!" Greypool whispered in Oakheart's ear,

"Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit." Oakheart nodded to each of them as he said their names,

"I will take great care of them and make sure they learn the Warrior Code properly." Greypool promised.

Some warriors and apprentices hissed at the kits, but most just told them to "Shut up."

_**Meanwhile, back at Jasmine's body…**_

Mosskit's eyes fluttered open,

"Where- Where am I?" Mosskit said, she sat up and gasped as she gazed around the room _Twoleg nest! How did I get here? Where's mama?! _Mosskit thought, a door to the room creaked open.

Mosskit pulled all the pelts over her and lay as flat as she could. She poked her head out of the pelts,

"You're alive!" A female twoleg gasped, tears trickled down her cheeks, "It's not possible! Y- You're ALIVE!"

The female twoleg ran over to Mosskit and rapped her fur-less arms around Mosskit _Wow! Twolegs are loving and caring._ Mosskit put her fur-less hands on the female twolegs shoulders,

"Bobby! Hurry! Our daughter! She's ALIVE!" The female twoleg howled,

_I am your daughter? _Mosskit wondered. Her whole body ached, when she moved her head around, her neck screamed at her to stop. But she ignored it,

"Jasmine! You really are alive!" a male twoleg, who she guessed was called Bobby, said, his eyes were filled with tears, even Mosskit felt a little emotional.

"Mum! Dad!" Mosskit said as thoughts of this human's life flooded into her mind, the female smiled,

"Am I hallucinating, Lilly?" Bobby asked, _Lilly? What a beautiful name. _Jasmine (Mosskit) thought.


End file.
